Beanies, Booze and a Banana Bonanza
by MessrsAidingMischief
Summary: Kurt Hummel has a problem, and that problem happens to be the horrendous crush he has on the otherwise perfect roommate. Just how long will it be until he cracks and confesses, and what does a banana bonanza have to do with anything? College AU
1. Wake Up Call

**No warnings for this chapter, but in the next few expect the rating to go up and warnings to appear. First Glee fic of the year, yay! Everyone excited for Big Brother tonight?**

* * *

Kurt hadn't planned on having a roommate in college. He was going to stay in a small apartment with his best friend Rachel. Then she started dating his step-brother Finn and they decided to live together. They both said he was still welcome to live with them, but the very idea of sharing an apartment with the two, putting up with Finn's snoring again and having to be present for their frequent bickering had already made his mind up. Kurt applied for residence in the college dorms the next morning.

He'd been worried about who he'd end up with, knowing he wouldn't be able to stand a homophobe, but he needn't have spent all those sleepless nights panicking. Kurt's new roommate was Blaine Anderson. He was funny, charming and utterly gay. Completely and truly bent. They were both studying musical theatre, so their schedules were almost identical, and it meant they had a fallback for conversation if they were stuck- although conversation had never been a struggle. They met on the day they moved in. Kurt had sent his Dad and Carole to help Rachel and Finn at the apartment, as they'd had to take furniture and a lot more boxes than he had. Most of Kurts' suitcases were clothes, so he was sure he could handle the move solo.

Blaine was already in the room when he got the first few boxes up the stairs. He had his back to Kurt and was chatting to a good looking guy, a few years older than them. The good looking guy spotted Kurt first and smiled. "Looks like your roomie showed B. I'll get the rest of your stuff while you two work out who gets the good bed." Blaine had turned around and was examining him, waving the guy –who later introduced himself as Cooper, Blaine's older brother- away. He continued to stare as Kurt shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, unused to being scrutinised quite that thoroughly.

"Want the bed with the killer death spring or the bed with the broken leg? I was thinking about getting a sleeping bag and just chilling on the floor, but given how cramped we are anyway I don't think it'll be any better. Maybe we could invest in hammocks!"

Kurt laughed and the tension was broken.

That was seven months ago, and in that time Blaine has easily replaced Rachel as Kurt's best friend. They get coffee before class and run lines together before performances, but Kurt's favourite thing is the time they get to spend together at night. Neither of them are that fussed about going out. For the first few weeks they had made the effort, going to parties and getting drunk, but after a particularly bad hangover Blaine had confided that he preferred late night movie marathons and that had become their tradition. After one particularly exhausting Harry Potter marathon, Blaine had ended up falling asleep stretched out on Kurt's bed (the one with the killer spring) and it was after Kurt woke up with Blaine's head on his chest, his drool soaking a patch on Kurt's favourite shirt, that he realised the inevitable had happened.

Kurt Hummel fallen in love with his gay roommate, who was also his best friend. How utterly cliché could he get?

Kurt hadn't told him, and he was certain he was not going to. Ever.

"Kurt you're going to be late," Blaine whispers, poking him in the side. Kurt's meant to be meeting Callie, a quiet blonde he'd been paired with for an exercise, to run lines. The bed's so warm though.

Kurt reaches out blindly and proceeds to make vague stabby motions near where he assume Blaine's head to be. Kurt hit the boy's nose and Blaine hisses.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, looking for the snooze button," Kurt mumbles, although the fact he has his head buried in a pillow means Blaine probably heard something more like "mff, mumfy mm mph mumphity muumun". Blaine's laugh means he understood Kurt well enough though.

For a few seconds it's silent, and Kurt rolls over and stretches out, relishing in his victory. It's short-lived. Kurt blinks his eyes open just in time to see a blur of white and tan before the air is completely knocked out of him.

Blaine has effectively pinned him to the bed by straddling his hips, and is whacking Kurt with a pillow.

"What the fuck Blaine," Kurt yelps, squirming and bucking in an attempt to get him on the floor instead of on him, "What are you doing? Get off you lump!"

Blaine pauses in his attack and pouts, his lower lip jutting out. Kurt groans. It's not fair for him to look so attractive this early, with his curls sticking out at odd angles from where he's been lying and a far too bright twinkle in his eyes. "Lump? Kurt I'm hurt, here I am sacrificing my morning lie in to make sure you meet Callie on time and you call me a lump."

"I was going to say hideous beast. Lump is you getting off lightly." Kurt is scowling as Blaine climbs off of him and stands beside the bed.

"Sexy beast you mean."

"The sexiest, now help me up already," Kurt sighs, holding out his arms. Blaine pulls him to stand beside him without argument and Kurt lets out another groan as he rubs the spot just below his ribs, where the spring has stabbed him in the night. He stretches again, wincing as his arms click when they are raised above his head. Blaine has moved back over to his side of the room and is getting changed, so Kurt does the same.

He turn backs to Blaine once he's got his basic layers on, buttoning a shirt as he watches Blaine wrestle a sweatshirt over his head, that smooth skin vanishing beneath the thick fleecy material. "Why are you getting dressed? I'm up now, you can go back to your lie in."

Blaine barks out a laugh, shaking his head. "I'm up now, may as well do something, so I'm going for a run."

"You're insane Anderson," Kurt teases, following him out of the dormitory and into the will turn left and do several laps of the park before circling around the building and going for a shower before class starts at ten, just like always. Kurt joined him on his run once, and swore to never do so again. Blaine gets up too early, runs too quickly, and is just generally too energetic for anyone to keep up with him in the mornings. Kurt is turning right this morning, meeting Callie in the library courtyard so they can get this exercise perfect before class. Blaine had been partnered with Lisa, a girl who reminded me a little too much of Rachel for Kurt to want to spend large amounts of time with her, and they'd gone over their own parts last night. Kurt was regretting not doing the same now, longing to be back in bed, the demon spring already forgiven.

Blaine gives him a brief wave before running off, blowing an exaggerated kiss over his shoulder. Kurt can't help but blush as he walks to the courtyard. Well at least the guy he likes this time is actually gay. Progress.

* * *

**So, what are we thinking? Reviews are loved, ideas welcome and if you want Cooper to continue to appear please let me know!**


	2. Inspire Me

**Okay I've got a much better idea of where this is going now so updates shouldn't be more than a few days apart. I feel like now would be a good time for that disclaimer I forgot to put in the first chapter. I do not own anything to do with Glee. I make the boys come dance my dance, and that is all. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The exercise went well. Okay so Callie still hadn't mastered the idea of projecting her voice, but she no longer tripped over her words and neither of them fluffed their lines so it was fine. Blaine performed last after arriving to class late- Kurt had no idea how he'd managed that given how early they were up in the first place- and walked it. Everything was going fine until-

"Alright guys, we're going to pair up again and I want you to wow me. Perform whatever you want. Make it comedic, make me cry, do a movement piece, do absolutely anything, just be sure it's your best performance of the year so far. Pick a partner, let me know who you're with, and be ready to perform in a week. No time constraints, although if you're going for anything longer than twenty minutes tell me. Just have fun with it. Impress me."

Kurt scanned the room, watching people pair up. It was the usual partners, everyone picking someone they'd worked well with in the past. Most people had between three and five people they were comfortable to work with, but Kurt had never found anyone quite on the same wave length. He got along with them all, he could work with any of them, there was just no-one who really sparked his interest or stood out as ideal for this assignment.

He was so focused on watching everyone else that he didn't hear Blaine come up behind him, so the hand landing on his shoulder made him start. "Partners?"

Blaine had partnered with everyone in the class, but Kurt. They'd agreed from the start that partnering up for projects when they lived together wasn't a good idea, purely because they used the room- and each other- as an escape. Working together would mean arguing about ideas, not being able to agree on things could cause tension and neither of them wanted the other to dislike them. Being partners was just asking for trouble.

"Sure."

And of course Kurt was going to disregard every bone in his body screaming for him to take back that answer and go partner with Liam because no no no you do not partner with the guy you have a crush on who is also your roommate who is also your best friend because no. Just no. Blaine was smiling though. Not just that happy little quirk of the mouth he gave everyone, a proper full blown grin Kurt only ever saw aimed at him, one that showed off his teeth and made his eyes scrunch up and okay yeah, Blaine was going to be the death of him.

"-urt?"

"Sorry, what?" Kurt said, shaking his head.

"I was just asking what kind of thing you were thinking we could do, but are you okay?"

"I'm fine, yeah, fine. Why?" He winced at the pitch at which the 'why' came out.

"You're looking kind of… you know what never mind," Blaine laughed, "Probably just my imagination. So, what are you thinking?"

"I thought something light-hearted? The last few things we've done have been all doom and gloom, it'd be nice to have a change from all that."

Blaine was positively glowing. "I was thinking the exact same thing! So, brainstorming tomorrow?"

"Why not tonight?"

"I have a date."

Oh. Of course he did. Blaine had dated a few people since they'd been friends so it wasn't as though it was a shock, although none of them had lasted more than a week. They weren't right for him, their interests were different, he wasn't up for sex on the first date and they were… There was always an excuse for Blaine not to see them again, and he was always perfectly sincere. His last date had been over three months ago, but when Blaine caught him snogging his ex that had ended, after which Blaine had declared he was giving up men.

"_All they want to do is fuck or talk about themselves Kurt! It's vile, I swear to God I am giving up men. I'll adopt a bunch of cats and work as a dog walker and when you've got married and have kids I'll be their favourite grown up. Who needs dating? I'll be an awesome single."_

"Is that… I mean I can reschedule it if you want to start rehearsing tonight, I don't mind," Blaine said, jerking Kurt back to the present. Blaine was a fantastic actor, but a truly terrible liar. Kurt could hear the slight sadness in his tone, the way the excitement in his eyes dimmed at the thought of cancelling.

"No, you should go. You should definitely go, you have't dated in forever. I was starting to give up hope on you, thought the whole no-men ban might actually be a permanent thing. Who is he?" His voice was too high, too clipped, and it was clear from Blaine's expression that he'd noticed.

"Luke, the coffee barista. He asked me out when I went in this morning, that's why I was late. Kurt are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." The words were harsh, bitten out, and Blaine flinched.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Blaine's voice trailed off at the end, so it sounded more like a question. "Don't wait up for me."

Kurt forced a smile as Blaine left, biting down hard on his lower lip for a moment before digging in his pocket for his phone.

_Sorry, bad mood. Have fun, if you need me out the room just text._

Things were quiet for a few hours, and Kurt was just about to give in and go to bed when his phone buzzed.

**Bandstand, 10 minutes. Don't be late. I have an idea.**

_What about your date?_

**Giving up men plan is back on. He thought music was a waste of time. Walking yet?**

_No tip for him. Almost there. Going to explain yet?_

**I can see you… Ok old lady glaring. NTS: No singing texts out loud.**

_Dork._

"I actually thought she was going to hit me. Old ladies are scary!"

Kurt laughed, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets as he walked up the steps to the bandstand. Blaine was sat cross-legged on the floor, beanie pulled low over his forehead as a last defence against the biting wind.

"She wouldn't have hit you, if she would have tried you'd have just charm her mittens off until she was singing with you. Now explain why I'm freezing my ass off out here when we have a large supply of blankets and coffee in the room."

"Live a little Kurt, we never sit back and just look at this city for what it is. A place of dreams and music and heart. We need to get inspired for this piece, and what better inspiration is there then New York City?"

"If you start singing songs from Annie I'm out of here."

"Kurt."

"Okay okay, I'm getting inspired," Kurt said, holding his hands up with a laugh, walking to the edge of the stand and leaning on the railing. "Right, come on New York, the sooner you inspire me the sooner I get to go home and sleep."

"You're missing the point," Blaine protested, joining him at the railing and hooking an arm around his waist. "You can't rush inspiration. Stop trying to get things done quickly, slow down and just feel."

"New York and slow don't really mix Blaine."

"Try. Don't overthink, don't analyse every little detail. Come explore with me. It's Friday, we have the whole weekend to spend just doing this. Let's look at the city with fresh eyes, and let's see where it takes us." Blaine forced Kurt to turn so they were facing one another. "Just try Kurt."

"I'm so going to regret this."

* * *

**As always reviews are much loved and appreciated. If you get bored or have an idea for something you want to see happen, you should come visit me on tumblr (loveheartlover).**


End file.
